<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all叶】仙茅 by R先生 (rxiansheng)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647472">【all叶】仙茅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxiansheng/pseuds/R%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F'>R先生 (rxiansheng)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all叶 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxiansheng/pseuds/R%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补玻璃的车，前文见LOFTER</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all叶】仙茅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以现在能说了吗?”喻文州从背后揽着他，温热的嘴唇贴在他脸颊，伴随着说话的开合轻轻摩擦，“第一个…是谁?<br/>“什么第一……”<br/>叶修难耐地仰起颈子，喉结到锁骨勾勒出极其诱人的弧度，他的注意力全被在自己腿间舔弄的黄少天给吸引了。<br/>唇舌带来软绵绵的快感，偶尔虎牙擦过则是过电般的刺激，他几次想合拢双腿，都被对方给压制住。<br/>喻文州沾了膏体的手指，在臀缝入口试探着扩张，边用温柔的声调说:“我问，第一个干你的，是谁?”<br/>叶修下意识地回道:“闭嘴。”<br/>喻文州低笑一声，听出了叶修话里否认的意思。<br/>虽然很奇怪，但是他信了，毕竟那里这么紧，一点也不像被哪个男人狠狠地深入过。<br/>黄少天一个大力吮吸，逼得叶修发出一声难受的低喘。但他的手指被喻文州抓住，十指交握，想抓紧什么东西都做不到。<br/>“差不多了。”喻文州说。<br/>黄少天迫不及待地吐出口中圆润的性器，按着叶修的肩膀想亲<br/>他。<br/>叶修赶忙偏头躲开，警告道:“去漱口!”<br/>“靠，嫌弃我。明明舔的还是你的东西。”黄少天不满地嘟囔着，却还是起身去倒了杯水漱口。<br/>黄少天没有给他口到高潮，叶修想自己摸，但被喻文州抓着手无法动弹。<br/>黄少天回头笑嘻嘻地说:“别急，一会儿保证把你干射出来。<br/>叶修愣了片刻，说:“擦。”<br/>这是个无语的感叹词。<br/>黄少天漱完口回来，双手捧着叶修的脸，像是要吃掉他一样，辗转反侧地亲了半天。<br/>舌头被吮吸得快要麻掉了，叶修几乎无法喘息，拼命向后仰头想躲开。<br/>这样被动的姿势让他觉得似乎挺没面子，等黄少天舌头离开口中，他示意两人先放开他。<br/>他平复着呼吸，从喻文州身上起来，大马金刀地坐在了床边。<br/>“来吧。”他说。<br/>故作豪放的叶修很快发现，他高估了自己的耐力，低估了两个人的战斗力。<br/>“停、停一下…”<br/>双腿被黄少天扶着掰开，臀下入口被粗壮性器快速深入地撞击着。<br/>他想起身，想挣扎，想停止这场无法承受的操干。但是喻文州在他的前面，牢牢按着他的手腕。<br/>黄少天插得又快又急，他的神情痴迷又凶狠，边干边喘:“老叶…哈……你里面好舒服…<br/>汗水从他的额头、胸膛沿着肌肉线条滚落，两人相嵌的部分黏湿一片。<br/>叶修半张着唇，不时被过分的深入逼出一声压抑的呻吟。他眉头紧紧皱着，神情说不上愉悦还是痛苦。<br/>“黄少天你他妈…”他忍无可忍地话语被撞得支离破碎，“能不能慢点……”<br/>黄少天动作停了停，他俯身亲了一下叶修的嘴唇，说:“不能。”<br/>然后继续猛烈地抽动起来。<br/>“靠…!”叶修浑身一蜷，又被强行展开。<br/>喻文州低头凝视着他。<br/>叶修的肤色总是病态的苍白，现在是充满情欲的绯红。<br/>脸颊泛红，眼尾泛红，嘴唇尤其的红。<br/>他好像觉得自己这样被插到失态的样子很羞耻，闭着眼睛不愿意看。<br/>黄少天在他体内射出，慢慢将性器退出时，他慢慢睁开了眼睛，好像松了一口气。<br/>“领队，还有我呢。”喻文州提醒他。<br/>叶修面色一僵，用有些发哑的嗓音低声说：“可是很晚了吧……”<br/>喻文州抬起头看了一眼表，说：“是挺晚的。少天你这个持久力，实在不像是初哥啊。”<br/>黄少天将满是液体的套子取下来丢进垃圾桶，闻言斜视了他一眼，说：“不是吧队长，这时候挑拨离间？可能是我天赋异禀呢。”<br/>没多久，喻文州发现，天赋异禀的可以说是他们两个，似乎也可以说是叶修。因为喻文州自己也是相当的持久。<br/>叶修被他抱在怀里，顶得一声呻吟都发不出来，眼泪沾湿了睫毛。他已经射了一次，现在浑身软得不像话。<br/>“世界上真的有催情体质吗？”黄少天在一旁玩弄着叶修白皙纤长的手指，兴致盎然地说，“我现在觉得自己还可以再来个好几发。”<br/>喻文州揉捏着怀里人柔软的臀肉，缓慢而又重重地向上顶了一发，换来一阵呼吸急促的颤抖。<br/>“还没好……？”叶修沙哑的嗓音里充满了说不出的苦闷。<br/>喻文州没回答他，笑着对黄少天说，“来日方长。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>